Perseus Jackson, Champion of the Primordials
by Chaos46371
Summary: Perseus Jackson is a son of Tartarus. Raised by the most powerful deities in the universe, he becomes the Champion of the Primordials. At the request of his father and his uncles, Percy ventures up from the pit to help the gods defeat the Titans. Set before the Titan's Curse and after the Sea of Monsters. AU and no pairing for now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Prologue:**

Deep into the chilly night, the cry of a newborn child rang out. Following his birth, the death of his mother signaled a hard life to come.

"NO! Sally, don't die on me," cried Tartarus, father of the newborn. "I'm sorry my love, but death has come for me," whispered Sally. "Please do me a last favor and bring him to your brothers to name him," muttered Sally. "What, why?" shouted Tartarus, "You know that they will try to kill him as he isn't immortal…" Tartarus trailed off as he witnessed the life leave the eyes of his lover.

"Alright, I will honor your last wishes my love," muttered Tartarus. Scooping up his now sleeping child, he flashed out to the throne room of the Primordial city.

Slamming his weapon of power, he released a signal calling for a meeting. One by one, each deity called, appeared. "What is it you have called us for, brother?" questioned Nyx. "You shall see, soon enough, sister," replied Tartarus.

As all of the primordial beings appeared in their throne room, Tartarus began speaking.

"Brothers and sisters, I present my newborn son!" bellowed Tartarus as he proudly lifted his child up into the sights of everyone present. All the Primordial beings were flabbergasted that Tartarus actually fell in love and conceived a child.

The silence was soon broken my Chronos, the true deity of time. "If I may ask, where is the mother," asked Chronos. "She has passed away during the painful process of childbirth," Tartarus muttered sadly. "Ah, my condolences, brother," responded Chronos.

"Moving on, at the final request of my lover, she told me to take my child here to be named" proclaimed Tartarus gaining everyone's attention once again.

As the other Primordial beings discussed this matter, Tartarus began thinking, "Did I make the right choice?" he questioned himself. His musings were broken as the Primordial beings decided what to do with the child.

"We have come to agree that, not only shall we name your child, but we shall all bless him on your consent, forming a champion for us," Chronos stated.

Tartarus was shocked! Not only did they name him, but they were going to bless him as well!

"Very well, I allow you to bless and name my child," stated Tartarus. As the Primordials discussed possible names for the newborn, they all agreed on Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, for the child's name.

"Now to the blessings and naming," exclaimed Nyx.

"From the Primordials Council, you will receive power of the night, shadows, hellhounds, the sky, the Earth, time, destiny, fate, the sea, light, air, the day, monsters, and life" chanted the Primordials as they shot a multi-colored beam of pure energy into the sleeping child.

"Now since you all want him to be a Champion of the Primordials, I say we give him partial immortality allowing him to stay at a certain age," Tartarus declared daring anyone to object.

"Fine, we will give Perseus partial immortality, allowing him to only fall in combat," the Primordial Council proclaimed.

Gathering their weapons of power, all the Primordials began chanting in an ancient tongue and blasted a beam of pure energy into Perseus making him partly immortal.

After Perseus was made partly immortal, the meeting ended.

"Aren't you a cute one?" muttered Tartarus as little Percy tried tugging and chewing on his beard. "Dada!" Perseus cried as his first words came to him. Tartarus was shocked when he heard him, he had always thought Percy's first words would be, "Mama." To say Tartarus was happy would be a great understatement, Tartarus was overjoyed when he heard Perseus.

"Let's go back home, Percy," Tartarus muttered and flashed back home to his pit where all monsters resided.

As Tartarus entered the Pit he felt an extremely special connection to his child. Tartarus realized if his son was going to become a champion of the Primordials, he should become prince and heir to the pit.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Tartarus, prince of the pit, Champion of the Primordials, and Heir to Tartarus!" proclaimed Tartarus as he summoned a ride to check that the inhabitants of the pit would accept their new prince.

Riding around the pit, he showed off his son daring anybody to challenge the new prince. All beings in the pit, stood up and bowed to their new prince as a sign of respect and acceptance. "Perfect," Tartarus mused, "They have already accepted him as prince."

Riding back to his palace within his own pit, Tartarus thought, "I can only hope his future will not be too harsh."

Snapping his fingers, a new room with a crib, blankets, and everything a newborn child would need appeared inside young Percy's room. Gently laying down young Percy, Tartarus put Percy into his crib and turned off the lights, leaving Percy to have a nice, long nap.

As Tartarus sat thinking in his throne room, he began thinking of all Percy would have to face in his lifetime.

Thinking about his future, and the Titans awakening, he realized as Champion of the Primordials, he would be sent to Earth to help the Gods defeat the Titans.

Comprehending that his son would need to be trained by some of the best fighters in history, he decided to contact Hades for help.

Flashing away into the Underworld he was met by Hades in his palace. After the first Titan War, Hades was given control of the Underworld, much to his dislike. Pitying his grand-nephew, Tartarus befriended Hades and the two became good friends.

"Tartarus, what a nice surprise! Can I help you with something?" asked Hades as Tartarus nodded.

"I have a newborn son, and I have realized that he will need lots of training to defeat the Titans," started Tartarus. "Since I will not send my son, Percy, to that ridiculous camp of demi-gods, I realize that only heroes from the past are worthy to train my son," explained Tartarus.

"Hmm….I will see about what I can do about that," mused Hades. "Will Achilles, Odysseus, and Atlanta be fit for the task?" asked Hades.

"Yes, they will be fine, thank you nephew," Tartarus stated as the ancient heroes were summoned to the throne room.

"You summoned me, Lord Hades?" asked Achilles as he and the two other heroes knelt in front of Hades.

"Achilles, Odysseus, and Atlanta, at the request from my great-uncle, you have been selected to train Lord Tartarus's new son, Percy!" pronounced Hades, "Do you all accept this honor?"

"We accept, milord!" declared the heroes as they bowed to Tartarus. "Rise," Tartarus declared, "You will each receive my blessing in return for helping my son."

"Each one of you will train Percy in different subjects, Achilles, you will teach him weapons and fighting, Atlanta, you will teach him hunting and the bow and arrow, and Odysseus, you will teach him in education," listed Tartarus.

After giving the heroes, his blessing, Tartarus transported the three heroes into the pit. Snapping his fingers, Tartarus created three rooms within his palace.

"Make yourself at home, each room changes to your will. Training will began when my son, Percy, is three," spoke Tartarus as he left and went to his throne room.

"Thank you milord," replied the heroes bowing before leaving to their individual rooms.

**What do you guys think? This is my first story so leave a review, all reviews are welcome, but please don't hate too much! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and Chronos is the Primordial being of time, not to be confused with Kronos, the Titan of time. Some of the Primordials might be a bit OOC and nicer because I feel most PJO fans despise them.**

**If you were one of the first thirteen to view this story, I apologize, unfortunately something happened (my bad) while uploading my story and it was glitched out or something. Once again, Sorry! **


End file.
